The Fallen One
by Maddiexx
Summary: Based after the 2nd series. when they think they have defeated Gaia a mysterious girl falls from the sky, at the same time Gaia is rising again and it turns out that she was never fully defeated. So with the help of the fallen one they must defeat Gaia once again. But when they meet a unexpected old enemy/friend the whole camp is flung into chaos. WORTH READING! FOLLOW!
1. Chapter 1

hey first time writing a story hope you like it! it takes a while to get into. But basically so people understandt his is set after the 2nd series of books, they have not fully killed gaia so shes back to kill them and get her revenge, she uses a familier person to so, which may make ur overies explode! i know mine did.

The sunset was breath taking, never before had i ever seen something like this. It was the perfect date, the sun was setting spreading colours of red, orange and pinks across the sky, never before had i seen something this beautiful except for the girl sitting next to me.

Her long blonde pretty curls were pouring down her back, i could hardly see her face because of it. so, i gently tucked some of the hair behind her ear stroking her neck at the same time. she turned her head and smiled at me, i smiled back.

Id never felt this good in a long time it had been a while now since we'd spent some time together alone, after the titan war and the war with gaia we fianlly got to settle down. since we are now both 19 we've both agreed to take our relationship seriously and steady.

I could see annabeth moving her face slowly towards mine and i could feel mine doing the same to hers, our lips were about to meet when we both saw something out of the corner of our eyes. we stopped in mid-air and turned our heads towards the sky.

A dark black object was traveling through the sky gracefully. it was turning and twisting but i couldnt make out what it was. we both stared at it our eyes fixed on this strange and percular object.

"What is it?" annabeth said in a small voice that i could hardly hear.

"i have no idea, but it seems to be heading straight for the camp".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, please comment on story's and give me ideas. i hoped you like my last chapter i cant wait to get past the beginning and right to the juicy parts :D**_

* * *

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

* * *

"Chiron, we have to go see what that was, it landed on the forest we must do a search party for whatever that was, dangerous or not" Annabeth said with desperation in her voice.  
"yes we should, Percy gather the others and meet me at Zeus's fist in 15 minuets. The crash came from deep within the forest so it may take a while to find it, as u said Annabeth dangerous or not i have a feeling we should find what this 'thing' is" Chiron said sternly but with worry in his voice.

* * *

"aarrrggg that... punk..thing.. whatever its called woke me from my sleep, i swear when i find it i'm gonna brake it in two!"  
"calm down Clarisse you know you don't have to help find it, go back to your hole" i said sarcastically knowing it would wound her up.  
"don't be a nob Percy, unlike you i need my beauty sleep. and besides its probably just a rock!"  
"haha, you'd need a lot of sleep to get beautiful Clarisse, good-luck!"  
at this point i could see i had pushed Clarisse too far and in a split second she had me pinned up against Zeus's fist. i rolled my eyes this hadn't been the first time she'd done this.  
"listen punk..."  
"listen bitch, we all know you weren't sleeping you were just conudling with Skippy over here!" i pointed to Chris which didn't help the situation.  
" can you like kill each other tomorrow its 11pm, its cold, it dark and we're all tired" i could feel pipers charm-speak working and slowly Clarisse let me go.  
"aaarrrrrggggggg wheres Chiron, he should be here by now!" Annabeth said seeming annoyed.  
"I passed him as i was on my way hear, he looked like he was on his way to get Triton by the river he should be about 5 minuets" Frank looked half asleep but his voice when he spoke seemed excited and curious.  
"frank? would you be able to turn into a bird or something and fly up to find whatever it is, it would be helpful?" hazel said wide eyed obviously also excited to be doing a little midnight hunting.  
Frank nodded and in a second he was off scouting ahead.  
"wheres frank off to then, scouting ahead?" Triton emerged from the trees and stepped into the opening of Zeus's fist.

* * *

Triton is my half-brother, hes been staying here at camp for a short while now because dad said that me and him have to... bond. ha yeah right we've hardly spoke since he's arrived we don't really click. i met him once before when i was 15 and that wasn't a nice experience, he had more respect for Tyson than he did me! plus we're completely different he's got straight dark brown hair (not black unlike mine) pushed back in a very smart way (unlike mine which is ear length and curly), hes very muscly with a 6 pack but not too much (ok that we do have in common) and lastly he's like 5 ft 9 (i'm like 5 ft 6). so of course because of this all the girls swoon and comment on how 'Sexy' and 'Fit' he is which is just cringing.

* * *

We'd been walking over to the east side of the forest for about 20 minuets now, Frank refused to tell us what was there other than we have to get there as quickly as possible, and to not freak out. we walked for another 5 minuets until we came to the edge of a deep crater i was gobsmacked i think we all were because at the bottom of the crater it looked like the body of a girl.


End file.
